Asta
|-|Base= |-|Anti-Magic Demon= Summary Asta was left an orphanage as an infant on the outskirts of the Clover Kingdom alongside another boy named Yuno. Excitable and outgoing, he dreams of becoming the Magic Emperor, the greatest magician in the land. However, Asta is one of the rare few to be born without the ability to use magic. He refused to let this stop him, continuously training his body to compensate before finally being awarded with a grimoire of his own while getting Yuno out of a bind. Since then, he has joined the Black Bulls Squad, a group of the most rowdy and outrageous Magic Knights in the entire kingdom, using the power of his ominous black sword to defend those he cares about and strive towards his dream. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-C, higher against magical constructs | Low 7-C Name: Asta Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 15,16 (Star Awarding Festival Arc) Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Summoning, Expert Swordsman, Can nullify nearly any type of magic with the edge of his swords and reflect them back with the spine of the blade, Can absorb the magic of his allies with his Demon-Dwelling Sword and use said magic as a projectile, His swords drain the magical power of anything that makes contact with them until they're completely unable to use magic | Limited Flight and improved versions of his original Anti-Magic abilities Attack Potency: Likely Small Town level (Was able to damage both Licht and Vetto who were able to fight on par with Magic Knight Captains. Vetto stated that Asta's attack hurt more than Luck and Magna's combined magic attack), higher against magical constructs and attacks (Can easily cut through nearly any magic with incredible ease regardless of shape or form, negates magical barriers and magical constructs completely on contact, can nullify magical teleportation by stabbing the sword into the teleporter's general vicinity) | Small Town level (Defeated Ladros who absorbed Fana's fire spirit and became far more powerful) Speed: Superhuman '''(Tends to blitz most of his opponents in close combat, some of whom can dodge magical lightning), '''FTL combat speed, (Managed to parry beams of focused, reflected magical light, could keep track of Captain Yami, who could parry lightspeed attacks in combat, should be comparable to Guiche, who warped in front of Licht's Light Shaft of Divine Punishment and reflected it with a mirror before it reached him) | Superhuman with at least FTL combat speed (Significantly faster than before, could perceive and respond to Ladros' strongest attacks even though they were too fast for him to notice prior) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift and deftly wield his two swords even though they easily weigh down most grown men) Striking Strength: Likely Small Town Class (Can casually knock grown men dozens of feet into the air and down a city block while creating a significant crater on impact) | Small Town Class (Easily defeated Ladros with a slash) Durability: Likely Small Town level (Was able to survive Fana's fire magic albeit he said he would be reduced to cinders. Only survived because he was being continuously healed by Mars' magic. He has also survived a beatdown by a casual Vetto). | Small Town level, higher against magic (The Anti-Magic wreathing his body allowed him to easily shrug off Ladros' attacks which could pierce Asta's body earlier) Stamina: Superhuman, can still remain conscious after being sliced open from shoulder to hip with a diamond projectile with significant blood splatter, fight an army of zombies without tiring for several hours, and jump through a wall of flames without flinching or receiving damage. Range: Extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: Grimoire, The Demon-Slaying Sword and the Demon-Dwelling Sword Intelligence: Fairly low. Asta is a teen with the minimum education due to living in the slums for most of his life and is thus fairly ignorant and book dumb, but nevertheless makes up for it with his strong combat instinct which borders on precognition at times. He is a fast learner and takes positive advice to heart, but managed to master the use of his anti-magic swords in an extremely short period of time, becoming an expert practically overnight. After receiving advice from Magic Knight Captains Yami and Fuegoleon, he has become much more calm and level-headed in combat, focusing on the task at hand and maintaining his composure while under pressure. Weaknesses: Reckless with little regard for his own safety, but this has lessened somewhat over the course of the story. Asta is exceptionally naive at times and is rather merciful. He can swing the Demon Dweller Sword faster, but can't hit as hard with it and vice versa. Anti-Magic is less effective against amorphous magics such as Fog, Smoke, and Sand Magic as they can simply flow back into position. The magic projectile function of the Demon Dwelling Sword requires time to charge and the actual type of projectile fired cannot be controlled by Asta. His Anti-Magic only extends to the blades he wields and can be completely bypassed if he's unable to swing his swords in time or if they lack a component for him to swing at entirely (i.e. Blood Magic). | He can only enter his Demon Form twice a day and doing so places an incredible strain on his muscles and bones. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Anti-Magic: The magic inherent in Asta's Grimoire, it has the unique ability to nullify other magical attacks through its mediums, the Demon Slayer Sword and the Demon Dwelling Sword. Both swords are able to cleave through virtually any kind of material magic with their edges while most other magic simply bounces off the sides. ** Demon Slayer Sword: Asta's first and primary weapon, it is the larger and heavier of the two swords, dealing massive blunt damage with each swing and being a better shield overall. However, its heft means that it is slower than the Demon Dwelling Sword, making it less suitable for parrying and reflecting high-speed attacks. ** Demon Dwelling Sword: His second anti-magic weapon, which he discovered towards the end of his fight with Mars. A thinner and more ornate weapon, Asta can swing it much faster than the Demon Slayer Sword, allowing him to defend against attacks too fast for him to block with the Demon Slayer Sword. As a trade off, it lacks some of the heft of the Demon Slayer sword, resulting in weaker blows. * Demonic Transformation: After being healed by the Witch Queen and nearly being defeated by Radois, Asta unlocked the ability to channel the Anti-Magic properties of his swords through his body, greatly increasing his strength and speed while clearing his mind of all doubts and extraneous thoughts and improving his focus and clarity of mind. ** Black Meteorite: After activating his Demonic Transformation, Asta lunges at his opponent, homing in on his target's mana signature while the shroud of Anti-Magic around him nullifies oncoming magical attacks, dealing a powerful slash to the target once he is in range. ** Black Hurricane: With Anti-Magic flowing from the Demon Slayer Sword, Asta steps forward and spins around rapidly, engulfing his surroundings with arcs of Anti-Magic that nullify any magical spells or constructs they come into contact with. This ability is able to deactivate an entire field of magical traps of various kinds in an instant. *'Ki:' During the Blind Date Arc, Asta is able to read the natural energy given off by human beings to predict their next attacks, granting him a pseudo-sixth sense for danger and enhancing his reaction speed. Demon Slaying Sword.png|Demon Slaying Sword Demon Dweller Sword.png|Demon Dweller Sword Asta wielding anti magic weapons.png|Dual Wielding Key: Base | Demon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Black Clover Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 7